A typical day for a pony named Fluttershy
by Lord of the Crimson Flame
Summary: Spend a day with Fluttershy, when she's not out saving Equestria from a changeling invasion or trying to change a God of Chaos for the greater good. Join this brave little filly as she struggles to survive the mundane of her everyday life.
1. The morning

**Chapter: One**

**The Morning**

Not one sound was heard in the cottage's master bedroom. Well besides some ticking coming from a clock, that rested on a nightstand and snoring from someone who was sleeping in the bed. The room was otherwise filled by complete silence.

That was until the clock decided to switch to it's alarm, breaking the rooms quiet tranquility. It continued to ring for 10 to 15 seconds, before a form under the covers began to stir.

The mysterious form made no attempt to silence the clock, but instead used its hoof to grab one of the pillows and smashed it against its own head. Trying to stifle the infernal ringing.

Another 10 seconds passed and the clock still rang. Finally having enough of the clock. The form, with one motion of it's hoof discarded the covers that it was hiding under, as well as the pillow the form used to drown out the noise. Revealing the head and upper body of a mare. To dark to make out any details, other than the undeniable fact, that she was a mare.

The mare lifted her hoof, and hit the alarms stopper, at last silencing it. This is how the mare started her day, every day, of every week, of every year. For this was a typical day for the pony known as Fluttershy.

6:31 AM

Fluttershy lay in bed, not wanting to get out of it. Her mind and body already aching; just by thinking about all the chores she had to do. Fluttershy knew that she couldn't shirk her responsibilities like that. And with a great deal of Will power she forced herself out of bed. Now standing by the side of her bed, and using a hoof to clear out the morning crud that accumulated in her eyes during the night.

The darkness in her room was slowing lifted by the red rays of the early morning sun. Not the night chill, however. The cold air pierced Fluttershy's skin, making her shiver slightly. That with still being in a half-awake state, caused her to forget the most important thing that any pony must do after awaking up but a not so gentle reminder from a full bladder get her running to the bathroom in no time flat, and closing the door behind her. Where she emerged a few minutes later, refreshed and ready to face the day.

Fluttershy made her bedroom the first task of the day. She took a look around her room, frowning after seeing it in a state of total chaos. Pillows were scattered all over the bed. Indicating that she tossed and turned all night, which wasn't uncommon for her, what with her many fears manifesting in her nightmares.

The top covers were also hanging off the sides, probably after she tossed them off when first waking up. Last but not least the floor, which was just filthy. Magazines about nature and animals littered it. A consequence of not putting them away when she was done with them. Neglecting them for little more than a week now. She had no choice now.

Fluttershy decided to start with the floor, picking up the magazines and putting them on a small table she kept at the end of her bed. She then moved to the bed. Fluttershy stared at the twisted mass of blankets and pillows. Contemplating if she could get away with just making the bed, or if the covers needed a washing.

She took a sniff and cringed. Nope, there was no way she's gonna sleep another night, with this smelly thing. Fluttershy sighed, not wanting to add laundry to the long list of chores she already had to do.

She started with the top blanket as well as the pillows grabbing them with her mouth, and throwing them toward the center of the bed. Then continued by pulling on the edges of the bottom sheet until the four corners were off 

Fluttershy took a deep breath to ready herself. Knowing that the next part was always the hardest part. Though years of practice and some ingenuity, had made this particular task a little easier. By using her hooves and mouth, she tied the four ends of the bottom sheet in a semi-knot. Making the bottom sheet look like a bulging sack, filled with covers and pillows.

Satisfied with her work. She than grabbed the top of the sheet sack with her mouth, and dragging it off the bed, out of her room and down the stairs. The sack made a light thumping sound every time it hit one of the steps. The noise itself wouldn't be a cause for concern for most ponies, but Fluttershy cringed at every sound, dreading what would inevitably happen if to much noise was made. Her fears was unfounded however, as she reached the bottom without incident. Resting only for a minute before grabbing the sack again, and continued to the laundry room.

Fluttershy reached the living room. Taking a quick look around to see if any of her animal's were awake yet. Giving a cute little laugh in triumph, when she saw that they were all still asleep. She didn't waste any more time. Quickly grabbing the sack again, and began dragging it across the living room floor. Though regretting it immediately, after hearing a loud scraping noise coming from under the sack. Fluttershy's face tensed up, taking a second look, hoping that the sound did not wake up the animals. Luck however was not on her side this time. As nearly all of them jumped up at once.

They scanned the room intently, seeing what rude creature that had woken them at this very early hour. Their groggy mood changed to one of glee after seeing that it was just Fluttershy making all the noise. Knowing very well that if she was up it must be time for breakfast. The animals began chattering, chirping and making other noises in excitement. Waking up anyone else that still might have been asleep.

Fluttershy hung her heard, not wanting to deal with _Them, _for at least another hour or two. That was out of the question now. They would just have to wait until she was done. She did _not_ just drag a sheet, wrapped full of heavy blankets and pillows from her bedroom, down a flight of stairs _backwards_! Only to be stopped, because they wanted to be fed now.

Fluttershy pushed on. Desperately trying to avoid stamping on half a dozen small critters swarming under her hooves as she continued.

A sense of eagerness washed over her, when she passed over the only inch and half wide floorboard that was facing east to west, as the others in both the living room and hallway was facing north to south.

Because of this particular floorboards unique facing, that made it the unofficial barrier separating the living room from the hallway.

The floorboards themselves had become severely worn down over the years. Many were splitting on their sides and ends. One even had a crack that ran all the way down from end to end. It was being hold together only by it's neighbor's pressuring it from all sides. If not for them it would surely full apart.

Others had scuff marks, caused by the furniture being moved around over time, either by her or by the cottages previous owners. The freshest was ease to spot. The scuff cast a wavy feature over several floorboards, not yet worn down like the older ones were. Fluttershy remember the day that scuff was made. Almost six months ago if she was correct. That's when she had to throw out the first couch she had ever owned. Unpleasant memories of when the pungent stench of animal urine wafted through her living room and a unsightly, torn up couch, drawing attention to itself.

It was so bad that she had it cover with a bed sheet, keeping it hidden from any guests she invited to her home. While using a deodorizer several times a day to keep the stench at bay.

Though it was a constant battle with her couch. Forgetting to spray the couch before her friends came over, would always raise the same question.

Where is that smell coming from?

Fluttershy would lie, saying one of her animals must have had an accident somewhere. Too embarrassed to admit, that she couldn't afford to buy new furniture. That was until she saw her new couch sitting on the side of the street, six months ago. Waiting to be picked up and hauled off to the dump.

She figured it would be fine to take it home with her, since it was just sitting there like that. The owner didn't think it was fine, however, and threatened to call the police for trying to steal his property. She managed to convince him to sell her the couch for ten bits instead. He even offered (Generously he added) to throw in a matching chair for only five bits more. Fluttershy thought it wasn't right that she had to pay for something that was about to be thrown away anyway. But she didn't want to argue with the stallion and paid the full amount. Besides, fifteen bits for a couch with a matching chair that only had a few stains on them and smelled almost normal, wasn't a bad deal. especially when a discount store would charge twenty five bits for the couch alone. Right?

Fluttershy chuckle softly, at the silly notion that something so simple as a scuff mark can hold so many memories. If that was true than the dozen she made, when first moving in, could fill a whole book. The mere memory of her first day in her new cottage, brought a smile to her face. She was so happy, so excited to be on her own, to be her own mare.

Her parents at first were saddened to hear that their daughter decided it was time for her to live on her own, but supported her decision nevertheless . They helped with the moving, and even consigned a loan to pay for the cottage. Believing that their daughter would be successful on her own. After all, the country's top zoologist, marine biologist and other animal experts continuously came seeking her help with their research and studies, all thanks to her ability to communicate with animals like no other pony could.

The steady income allowed Fluttershy to be financially independent at a young age. Barely out of school, and already owned her own place, is a remarkable achievement by anyone's standards. Her parents always did say she was destined for greatness. Fluttershy scoff at that last statement. _Destined for_ g_reatness my flank, _she thought bitterly. If only she knew then that animal experts were gonna be in short demand, she would have picked a different profession. Better or worse, she was stuck with her career choice.

Fluttershy gently shook her head, trying to rid her mind of past mistakes. She needed to stay focused on the here and now, and right now she needed to get this sheet bundle to the laundry room. So she can move on with the rest of her day.

Fluttershy tighten her grip on the sheet bag and continue down the hallway. Passing the first door on her right, which was the downstairs bathroom. She dropped the sack after making it to the second door on right, so she could open the door. The animals started to follow her down the hall. A demanding and hungry look in their eyes. Fluttershy just ignored them, as the door creaked open. She than turned toward the sack again, griping it one more time, before walking backwards in the room. The small horde of animals tried to follow, but Fluttershy shut the door before they could have a chance to enter.

Fluttershy dragged the sack to a old, beat up, washer machine. She opened the washer machines door, undid the sacks knot and began throwing everything in the machine. She closed the washer door after putting the laundry soap in, than turned it on. She waited for the first cycle to begin. To make sure nothing went wrong. Satisfied that everything was fine, Fluttershy left the machine to its job as she preceded to the door. Opening it slowing just in case the animals were leaning on the other side. But was surprised when not a single one was there. Fluttershy poked her head out, and saw nothing but a empty hallway.

Deciding that it was probably time to feed her animals. Fluttershy made her way down the hallway and back in the living room. Where she was greeted by a hundred angry eyes staring at her, from every corner in the room. Fluttershy rolled her eyes at the less than charming attitude she was receiving

"Look, I'm sorry that you all had to wait so long for your food". Fluttershy said, apologetic. While making her way to the cupboards where she kept the pet food. "Besides", she continued, "You guys should know I have chores to do in the morning". She finished, just after reaching the cupboards. She opened them and pulled out four bags of pet food.

"Uh oh , that can't be all of them" Fluttershy stated, as she frantically search for more bags. Pulling out a bucket, some pots and pans and even a glass fish bowl. _Wait, what,_ w_ay was there a fish bowl in my cupboards? _She thought._ And more importantly, what happened to the fish? _Fluttershy put the fish bowl down on the counter space next to her. More concerned about the food right now. Than a mysterious fish bowl and the whereabouts of it's missing occupant.

Fluttershy searched and searched, but found nothing else besides a mortar and pestle, another bucket in the corner. In fact several, all stacked in each other, forming a tower that reached the cupboards roof. As well as some food pellets, that must of leaked out of the bags. There was, however, no more pet food that she missed or was hiding behind something.

Fluttershy started to hyperventilate, as the severity of the situation begun to sink in. "Oh no! Oh no! There has to be more somewhere. This can't be all!" Fluttershy said in between panicked breaths. The animals meanwhile, were to excited about the food, to either notice or care for Fluttershy's plight. All except Angel, who hopped to Fluttersay's side and patted her foreleg softly.

Fluttershy stop hyperventilating after feeing Angel's paw gentle stroking her leg. She look down at him and give a weak smiled. He return the smile with one of his own. The moment was interrupted, when a loud crash echoed through the room. Angel and Fluttershy looked toward the general direction the noise was coming from. All the animals stopped running, as they tried to find what made the noise as well. What they found was a lamp table that was knocked over and the lamp laid smashed on the ground. With a very guilty looking badger, that was slowly backing away from the messy bits of lamp and downed table. Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

Fluttershy's eye started to twitch uncontrollably. As a nervous breakdown begin to wrack her mind "The lamps broken". She said with a shaking voice. "That's fine", her hooves flew out dismissively as she continued. "I'll just pull money from this months mortgage, so I can get _MORE _food for you all. Oh, and plus a new lamp, how stupid of me to forget. Thank you very much badger". She stared daggers at badger, who was now backing into a corner to avoid the hated attention he was receiving. Even Angel looked at him with disappointment. He turned away from the badger when hearing soft crying behind him. To find it was Fluttershy that was crying, her back now facing the animals. Burying her hooves in her face, trying to hide from this miserable day. Desperately wanting nothing more then to crawl back into bed and skip the rest of this horrendous day if she could.

And knowing she couldn't only made her cry harder. Because for the pony named Fluttershy, her day has only just begun. 


	2. The afternoon

** Chapter 2 **

** The afternoon **

10:24 AM

_Outside of Fluttershy's cottage_

Fluttershy spread the recently washed blanket over the clothes line, using old fashioned round wood clothespins to keep it from blowing away in the afternoon breeze. Satisfied that there was enough pins to hold the blanket in place, she moved down the line and repeated the action with the bottom sheet. The pillows were hung after the sheet, and last was five wash rags and two towels that stowed away in the washer machine when she washed her beddings earlier.

She finished hanging up the last piece of cloth, then turned to a small metal bucket that was carrying the clothspins. Grasping the handle with her mouth, and lifting it off the ground, before dropping it in a now empty woven straw clothes basket, that had a heavy iron handle.

She was about to lift the basket in a similar fashion as the bucket, to bring it back into the cottage When a gentle wind stopped her. It blew over her, ruffling her mane pleasurable and making it sway in the breeze. The clothes sway in the wind as well. She closed her eyes, absorbing the amazing feeling the breeze gave her.

This moment, this rare moment, was one of the few that Fluttershy was able to relax. Something she really needed, after starting her day with a nervous breakdown, taking an half-hour to get over it. Then spending another three and half-hours, taking care of her animals, as well as doing various other chores. There was just no time for her to relax until now.

Well, unless she counted eating breakfast, which had comprised of generic, stale oats. With milk that tasted like it was a little more then past its expiration date. All the while having a dozen small, furry animals running circles around her throughout the entire process. Making one of the few things that should of been a relaxing and satisfying experience for her. Into one of unpleasantness and aggravation.

A soft disappointing groan escaped Fluttershy's throat. As she felt the calming wind rapidly die down. Not allowing even something as simple as a little breeze to give too much comfort to the discontented filly. Leaving her to face the days many challenges alone.

She consider it for the best, knowing that if the breeze stay. She would no doubt stand there all day if she could. Which did not sound like a bad idea to her, but with so much still to do, she simply could not afford the distraction. Without another thought, she lifted the basket by its heavy iron handle and turned towards her cottage. Where to her surprise, there was a strange stallion between her and the cottage. It was so much a shock to her, that she tossed the basket several feet in the air. She then dropped to the ground and covered her face with her hooves in a protective manner.

The stallion was initially puzzled by her behavior, opening his mouth to ask if she was alright. Only too growl in frustration instead, when dozens of clothspins started to pummel his head. He raised his right hoof to block the incoming pins. His growls of frustration, quickly turned to cries of pain. After contact was made between the bucket and his hoof. The stallion withdrew his hoof to inspect it, though regretting it seconds later, when the iron handle from the basket hit him on the top of he's head. The force of the basket's handle was enough to knock him to the ground, just a nose away from Fluttershy, dazed and confused.

Fluttershy heard a grunt, followed by a soft thud that sounded too solid to be any of the containers hitting the ground. She slowly parted her hooves. Scared at first, but the instinct to find out what the threat was, overpowered her fear. She was greeted by the basket, which now completely covered the stallion's head, his legs were spread out in four directions and at odd angles. Fluttershy approached the downed stallion cautiously.

Taking a mental note on ever detail she could about the stallion. Such as his pure egg white coat and dark brown tail and mane, well what mane that was not covered by the basket anyway. She did not see any wings which meant he wasn't a Pegasus.

Feeling little more confidant with herself, she moved close enough where she had to just move her head a little and she was able to see all of him. Like the black suit with a pulper tie that was poking out of the side of the basket or his money pouch cutie mark that was tilted to the left of his flank and bits pouring out of it. Fluttershy's impression turned from one of fear and cautiousness, to one of horror and urgency when she realized that this pony was not a strange to her at all.

Fluttershy quickly pulled the basket off the stallion's head and grab his hoof with her's, to ease the early 20 something earth pony off the ground, now standing a whole feet taller than her. With the stallion on his hooves again, Fluttershy took several deep breaths in preparation of sending an barrage of apology's at him.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Quick Cash, I should have paid more attention, I should not spook so easily. Oh, this is all my fault". She said in a frenzy.

Fluttershy continued with apologizing, but Quick Cash seemed to be too focused with the lump that was forming on top of his head, poking it with his hoof and inhaling sharply after touching the tender bump. He moved his hoof away from the bump, tending to his mane instead. Which was a neatly combed, oiled, business cut just a second ago. Now it was dirty with strands sticking out in all direction. To him something like that was not fit to be seen in public.

In less than ten second felt, he had his mane back to a more socially acceptable standard. Though he could not help but imagine that the bump made a small patch of his mane uneven, which to him was unacceptable. His lime green eye's traveled to his forehead, as if trying to see if the uneven mane was really noticeable. Unable to see how bad it was, but not willing to take a chance.

Quick Cash raised his right hoof again, instead of using it to defending himself this time, he used it to try to push the bump back into his skull. Managing to only accomplish sending a sharp pain through his head, that shot down his neck, and spread throughout the core of his body.

Knowing when he is defeated. Quick Cash decided that it was best to leave the bump alone and let it heal over time. Though knowing that this decision was gonna make him feel self conscious about it throughout the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy's frantic babble finally caught his attention.

His gaze turned to her, trying to decipher what she was saying, though that was harder than it sounded as her words were merging together. He knew what she was trying to say, it was just not coming out the way she meant it to come out, and now the indistinguishable words were disorienting him. Having enough, he figure it was time to get her to stop and the best thing that he come up with, was the simplest. By calling her name. "Fluttershy," he said in that typical Trottingham accent. She must not have heard him through, for she continued, with no sign of stopping any time soon. "Fluttershy!" He said more sternly this time, but like before she carried on as if he was saying nothing at all.

Running out of options, he gentle punched her nose with a hoof, causing a little "Oh!" to come out of her mouth. Her eyes were now crossed in order to see the appendage that was touching her, not saying another word. After making sure she was done, Quick Cash retreated his hoof back to it's previous position, keeping him from falling down again.

Still feeling remorseful for her actions, Fluttershy had to resist the urge to say 'sorry' a couple of more times just for good measure. Instead she thought that it would probably be more helpful to him to ask if there was anything she could do to make it up to him.

Then a idea come to her, a simple one that should put any heard feelings aside. Fluttershy than gather up all the courage she could master and with a whisper, said something that terrified her more than almost anything in the world. "Would you like to come inside for a cup of tea. I think I have some of the imported kind that my friend gave me, if that's alright with you".

Fluttershy waited for a reply to her offer, hoping that he would decline. Not that she didn't like him, she had known him for over a year now. After all, he was the bank representative that had helped her to get her home. He had even let a few missed payments slide without any late penalty fees. No it was not him at all. It was just to frightening for her to be around other ponies. Well, besides her friends of course.

Fluttershy had to hold a sigh of relief from escaping, after he slowing shook his head, to avoid offending him in being glad that he could not stay. Though if she knew why he was here, she would be more then happy to serve him some tea and talk for hours, than to only have to deal with him for for the next five minutes.

" Sorry Miss Shy, you know I would love to. But this visit is strictly for business". Quick Cash said in a very professional tone. "And unfortunately for the both of us, it is not on pleasant terms". He paused to pick up a black briefcase that he'd brought with him and tossed in the air, when he was attacked earlier. He than laid it on its side and with two clicks from the briefcase its top pop opened were he begun rummaging through it. Fluttershy was unable to see what he was getting, because the top of the briefcase askew her view, but she know whatever it was, it likely wasn't anything good. Thoughts of monster late fees and other penalties raced around in her heard. As panic began to set in, Fluttershy could not help but to think what more she would have to cut from her already gutted budget, less food for her animals and herself. She may have no choice but to borrow money from her friends.

Fluttershy could only imagine the embarrassment and shame, when she had to tell them that she couldn't pay her own bills anymore without shame and embarrassment were about to be the least of her worries, when Quick Cash exclaimed "There you are!" After he found whatever he was searching for.

He then closed the case's lid, revealing to her a single letter, which he was carrying gently in his mouth. She heard two more clicks, as he locked the case's latches and bring it on an upright position, before pausing it to his lift. Fluttershy looked on in complete silence, as her nerves was getting the best of her.

She could not stop the trembling in her legs, when Quick Cash turned to her again, this time with a sorrowful look on his face, as he offered the letter to her. Now the trembling became almost to much for her, after she extended an violently shaking hoof to grab the mysterious letter. Fluttershy's heart sank in her chest, after seeing the big, final notice, on the front of the letter. She then immediately realized why Quick Cash was here, not to slam her with late fees or anything of the sorts, he was here to serve her with foreclosure papers.

Fluttershy started to tear open the letter, sliding out a piece of paper, where after reading it confirmed her worst fears. It read that she was a little over five payments behind on the her mortgage and that the bank was prepared to start the foreclosure on her cottage.

Fluttershy stood motionless, staring at the letter longer than it would take anypony to read its contents, not knowing what else to do. After several minutes she finally tore her eyes away from the letter, moving them toward Quick Cash's direction. Her eyes were tearing up, as she held back sobs making them sound like she had the hiccups.

Quick Cash gave an empathetic look, but could not offer anything else due to bank procedure. All he was allowed to do when delivering news to the client about a foreclosure, was to notify the client about the foreclosure, offer all available options, answer any questions the client may have, and then leave the property. It was as simple as that.

Though it was ever that simple for him, and he knew it was about to got harder when Fluttershy got control of herself, taking several deep breaths to calm down, with a desperate plea in her eyes and a shaking voice, she started to beg.

" Is there anything you can do? Maybe giving me a little more time?" Fluttershy's begging seemed to have no effect, as Quick Cash simply shook his head no, just like least time.

" I'm sorry, miss Shy. But there is noth-."

"Is there anything your father can do? All I need is a little more time!" Futtershy interrupted him before he could finish.

Quick Cash gave her an unamused look as he was interrupted and having his father's position, his boss and the branch manager for Ponyville's First Equestrian National Bank branch used like that. " Sorry, Miss Shy. Like I said before: There is nothing more I can do" He tuned away from her before continuing.

"Besides, it was my father that sent me here. And I did talk to him, he told me to tell you that there is a very simple way to fix all of this." Fluttershy stopped sobbing immediately after hearing this glimmer of hope, as a small smile spread across her face.

"He said; all you have to do, is pay for the least three months and this will be all settled." That last statement sent Fluttershy back into her previous state, sobbing softly and feeling completely hopeless. This time she sat down and hung her head, only allowing to see her hoofs and the ground.

Quick Cash tuned around to face Fluttershy, before speaking again. "I'm to guess by your response that you can't pay three months".

"No." She squeaked, while shaking her head.

Quick Cash gave a sigh, running a hoof through his mane, thinking of anything that can help, but coming up with nothing. "Well then, miss Shy. I really don't know what else to tell you."

Fluttershy still in a sitting position, looked up at him. "How long do I have?"

"Till the end of the day, I'm afraid." That was it. Not wanting to hear anymore she put her head to the ground and covered both ears with her hooves, blocking out all sound.

Either not knowing that she was not listening anymore or not caring, Quick Cash continued. "Well actually, you have until three today, to be more accurate." Fluttershy heard nothing, besides her own thoughts. _Way is this happening to me? how am I going to fix? I should have just stayed in bad._

11:47 AM

_Rarity's Boutique_

Fluttershy fidgeted nervously in her seat, making it creaking loudly whenever she did, looking down the chair's cushion, trying to find its softest spot. It didn't take long for Rarity who was working on a wedding dress, to turn her head from it, toward Fluttershy, shooting her a dirty look.

Fluttershy however was to busy finding a comfortable spot to notice the look she was getting from her friend. Only when she had right side of her butt lifted off the chair, did she look up from the cushion and see the disapproving glare she was getting.

Not wanting to angry her friend anymore, She started to bring her butt back down slowly. Causing a particularly loud, slow creak, as the springs adjusted to the shift in weight. Rarity's scowl grew the longer the noise went on, vanishing after the creaking stopped, but Rarity continued looking at her to make sure that the noise was not going to return.

Turning her attentions back to the dress, after being reassured that her friend was done making noise. Then mumbling something about Fluttershy barging into her place unannounced, distracting her by making such a ruckus. Rarity continued with her griping, while putting the finishing touches on the dress.

Fluttershy decided it was best to sit silently and find something to preoccupy herself with. Though finding it more difficult than she thought it would be. Knowing that any minute she would have the chance to ask Rarity for money. Hoping that she could help her, cause if Rarity could not, then she was in real trouble. Sure, she could try another one of her friends, but who? Rainbow Dash was always in debt with everypony in town. Pinkie Pie pretty much worked for free for the Cakes, getting just enough to live on. Twilight had a fixed allowance from the princess, and was in no position to loan large sums of money. And Applejack barely made enough money to keep the farm.

No, Rarity was the only one of her friends that had disposable income, if she was unable to help, then Fluttershy might as well start packing. Her train of thought was broken when Rarity exclaimed joyfully, taking a step back to marvel at her creation.

Fluttershy figured that it was almost time to put on a show, and she would start by stroking Rarity's ego. Something that she felt horrible even thinking about doing, but she was desperate and was willing to do anything to save her cottage.

She took a look at the dress, marking her target. Cause, everypony knows that the best way to grease Rarity's hooves, was to praise her work. Her eyes moved rapidly, soaking in the dress's most intimate details. For what she could see the dress was a really beautiful piece, it had the look of a traditional wedding dress, with a little modern touch to its design. " Its really good Rarity."

Fluttershy mentally kicked herself for coming up with such weak line. Rarity was to busy looking for any imperfections to notice it though " I m-mean it looks great, everything about it looks great. I'm sure she will like it, the c-customer would, is what I meant." Fluttershy losing some of that confidence she had earlier.

Rarity on the other hoof scoffed at her last remark. Puzzling Fluttershy, before she followed up. "That girl did not know what she asking for. An outdated design, all because she wanted a dress that looks just like her mothers." Rarity took off her work glasses and tuned to Fluttershy with a very serious look on her face. " I mean really, if you want a dress that looks like your mothers, then borrow her's. Don't ask someone like me to make a new one. It is a complete waste of my talent" Rarity finished smugly, especially at that last bit.

Looking confused. Fluttershy now was more curious to knew way her friend was not happy to make a wedding dress, like she had dreamed of for years now. "But Rarity, I thought you would be happy to have the chance to work on a wedding dress."

Rarity chuckled softly. " Don't get me wrong, Fluttershy. I did enjoy the rare opportunity to work with such a magnificent piece, but its just not what I envisioned."

Looking more perplexed than before. Fluttershy decided to press with her inquiry. "Then why take the job at all? I mean, if you had to make something you knew that you weren't going to be proud of?"

Rarity's demeanor changed to a less chirpy one. "Because. Shes giving me Three hundred bits and I needed the money." Fluttershy's heart sank in her chest after hearing the least four words. If Rarity was also having money troubles, then it was highly unlikely that she well loan her any money. No matter how bad Fluttershy needed it.

"But enough about that, darling. What I want to know is why did you stop by. Not that I do not like having you around. Its just that this visit seems so abrupt is all." The sound of sewing equipment being moved around by Rarity was heard as she spoke.

Fluttershy however was to busy sinking in despair to immediately respond. It took her name to be called several times for her come out of the trance. "Oh, don't worry about it. It's just that Quick Cash com-."

Before she had the chance to finish, Rarity's eye's widen, and then rushed over to her in a blink of an eye. "_Really. _What was he doing over at your place this time?" Rarity said with a twinkle in her eyes

Fluttershy never knew why Rarity acted so strangely every time she brought up his name. At first she thought that Rarity had a crush on him, but then weeks want by and she never asked to meet him. Which meant it was not that, because when Rarity was heads over hooves over somepony she made sure that the stallion knew about it. No matte how foolish she made herself look while doing so.

In fact whenever Quick was mentioned, Rarity would ask how he was treating her, or exactly how in what way he was talking to her, as if how the way he was talking to her was important.

This infatuation with Quick Cash started almost four months ago, after Fluttershy tell her that he came by her cottage at least five times a month to discuss any and all changes to her mortgage with her, then proceeded to talk with her for about half an hour and go back to work.

Rarity practically squealed when she found that he was doing all of this during his lunch break. Like it was some big clue to a mystery she was trying to solve.

Fluttershy through that was best to get Quick Cash off the subject and get back to the reason why she was here.

"No particular reason, he was just looking for this months rent and with work being so heard to come by right now I am just a little short on cash this month, and was going to ask if I could borrow some money. But if you are having troubles too, than I'll just go." Fluttershy said while inching towards the door, reaching it and turning the knob, before a blue aura surrounded the whole door, closing it again.

Rarity moved closer to her, looking her in the eye." Fluttershy, darling. I'm not having that kind of money problems." Rarity grab Fluttershy's hoof to bring her back to the work room, showing her the chair she was sitting in early. "I'm just saving up to buy a new chair, so I can get rid of that." she pointed at the chair. " It has being making a awful noise, as you know." Rarity let go of Fluttershy and made her why to the stairs. "I always have emergency money. And besides we don't want to make Quick Cash angry with you now do we. Just give me a minute."

Before Fluttershy could protest, Rarity vanished to the second floor. Now more anxious than before, Fluttershy stated to paw the floor with her hoof. Waiting for her friend to return. It did not take long for her to hear hoof steps descending down the stairs.

Rarity was back with a checkbook levitating in front of her by magic. Dabbing a pen on her tongue and looking at Fluttershy. "Will a check be an issue?" She shook her head. Rarity then began writing, while still looking at Fluttertshy. "So, how much do you need? Twenty? Thirty bits?"

Fluttershy's eye's looked up, thinking about how much she would need to pay three months of mortgage payments. "Six hundred and twenty seven, would do."

Rarity let out a choking sound, almost dropping the check and pen also. A look of shock on her face as her pupils shrunk. "That short on cash."

Fluttershy just gave her a weak smile.

12:15 PM

_Ponyvillies Bank &amp; Trust._

Fluttershy stood in line writing for a turn to cash the check that Rarity has given her. The check that was worth a cool three hundred and fifty bits, was being carefully carried in her mouth, eager to complete its mission or at least that is what she thought how it would be like if it was sentient.

The check may have not by enough to keep her from going in foreclosure, but team that with what she had in the bank, plus what she would get later on in the day. She was confident that she would be able to save her cottage by the end of the day.

Fluttershy was brought back to reality when the mare at the window called for the next one in line and with her at front that meant she was next. Almost skipping to the mare who had a short beehive buttercup yellow styled mane, with small square shaped glasses on and a look that said her day might have been to long.

None of that fazed her though as Fluttershy slapped the check down with conviction, but cowered when the bank attended made eye contact with her. "I'm here to cash this check please." She said it like was a secret.

The attended took the check and held it up to get a better look at it. "Are you aware we charge five bits for anything that is over hundred?" Fluttershy nodded.

"One minute please." The attended left to go a vault, disappearing in it.

Fluttershy felt like dancing in the middle of the bank, the only thing stopping her was her fear dancing in public and. "Miss Shy?" The familiar voice of Quick Cash was heard.

He was standing in a another line, waving her over. She looked to see if the attended was back yet, after seeing that she wasn't, Fluttershy made her way to him.

"What are you doing here Miss Shy?" He ask

"Getting money, so I can pay you. What are you doing here?" She responded

Quick Cash straightened his tie before answering her "I'm here to pull some money."

That seemed strange to her, way would he have an account here and not at his father's bank. "Why here and not your father's?"

He smiled before leaning towards her, causing her to blush when he grazed the side of her cheek, not used to having any physical contact by another pony. "Because the interest rates here are way better than my father's." He whispered in her ear with a playful tune.

She nodded her heard, with an look of understanding on her face. Then a awkward silence over come them both, even though the room was felled with conversation from other ponies.

It took a few minutes for one of them to break the silence, and surprisingly it was Fluttershy who broke it. "Quick Cash. I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" He retorted with a genuinely curious look on his face.

She paused for a moment, in order to better phrase her question. "Why did you put me in foreclosure today?" He tilted his head to the left, surprised she had to ask that at all. It took a second for Fluttershy to realize her mistake and correcting it. "I mean why now, and not days, weeks, or even a mouth ago. And why not tell me sooner. You were at my house just two days ago." The least word come out a little louder than she wanted it to, but still kept an unforgiving look none the less.

Quick Cash rubbed the back of his head, with a hoof, considering her question. He took a look around, not liking how many ponies that were there. So he signaled her to come closer, despite that she was just a few feet away from him.

She got as close as she could, though it was not good enough for him. Because he grabbed her and got her ear right next to his mouth. Fluttershy was shocked by his actions, but not putting up any resistance. Determined to find out what had changed.

He whispered in her ear again, but the playful tune was replaced with a deathly serious one "Look, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you will not say a thing to anypony else, or I could lose my job."

Fluttershy started to have second thoughts, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep a secret. However, through a force that was not completely her own, she nodded her head anyway.

Quick Cash found where he wanted to start and gave her everything "OK. When I woke up this morning. I didn't knew that I would be serving you with papers. I actual fought against him, trying to convince him to give you more time." He paused briefly to gather his thoughts before continuing. "But he threatened to fire me, his own son. If I did not do it. Said something about that this would be good practice for the future or something along those lines."

Fluttershy had no idea. She was appalled that his father would do something like that, but at the same time was touched that Quick Cash was willing to fight for her. She listened to him more closely, intent on hearing everything he had to say, even though she knew that she was not supposed to.

"Besides you are not the only one. My father has had me run all over town for the lest week, doing what I did to you to at least another fourteen families." Fluttershy could not believe what she was hearing. The only thing she could be certain was that she was not supposed to hear any of this.

"And that is not the strangest thing either." He continued. "Loan approval rate has increase by about 50% around the some time the forecloses started. I was ordered to approve ones that are very risky and yet my father. Mr, Wise Money." He laughed softly at the irony at that last part. "Said that these were very good investments."

Fluttershy had not said a word, to shocked and trying to process everything to say anything. Before she had the chance to reply, she heard her name being called by the mare at window. Fluttershy turned her head to see the mare waving at her. She tuned back to Quick Cash seeing him go to a separate window.

She now felt a little scared that she had someone that was so ruthless after her home, but she was also glad that she was not alone in this fight anymore.

**Author's Note:**

Ugh. This take way longer than it should have. Well at least this chapters done and I hope you guys enjoy:)


End file.
